Ren's First Love
by white-and-red-vampire blood
Summary: It's been 4 years since Karin met Kenta. Ren's still the same. He meets a girl named Haruhi who he saves from a womanizer. But what he doesn't know is that the man chasing her was her ex-boyfriend. What will Ren do when he lets her stay in his home and when he falls in love with her. But not just to suck her blood,he really does.
1. Chapter 1

Ren's **POV**

I was walking with a girl named Sarah. I already bit her. I was just bringing her back to the hotel. She was hot but naaa.

''Ren are we getting close to the hotel?'' I smirked.

''Yea we're in here right now.'' She looked around. We were already at the hotel as I walked her up to her room.

''I'll talk to you later, alright?'' She pouted. ''Ren do you have to go?''

''Sorry sweetcheeks but I got business tomorrow. See you later.'' I walked out and down the elevator and into the warmness of the night.

While I was walking a woman passed me. She looked like she was Karin's age. Then a man passed. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. Nobody but me was walking on in the night. I mean it is 11:00. The woman fell as the man dragged her into the the alley. I ran over to the alley as the man cut a part of her shirt. He had a knife. Cutting her wrist,he went back up to her face and leaned down. I don't know why but I kicked him in the face and grabbed the woman and ran. I ran super fast until I was at my apartment. Going in, I closed the door and locked it as I sat the lady on the sofa.

I walked into my room and put on some basketball pants and a muscle shirt. I grabbed the first aid kit. Going back to the living room,I fixed up her wrist. Her eyes slowly opened. Looking at me, she backed up from me.

''Who in hell are you and why did you kidnap me?''

''I'm Ren Maaka. I saved you from that crazed man.''

''Oh. I'm Haruhi Kurashika. Just call me Haru though. Thank You for saving me,Ren.'' She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

''Why were you out at 11:00 o'clock at night?'' She looked down as she told her story.''Before you start go take a bath.'' I got up and went into my room and gave her a shirt. I went sat back down and waited. Why am I letting her stay here?

She came out and sat down on the shirt rised up was tight around her chest. I blushed. Her tits must have been D-cup.

''So now you can begin.'' I said getting comfortable.

''Well. I had such a wonderful life. But then there was a girl my boyfriend met. She was my assistant. I found out 2 weeks ago he was cheating on me with her. So I stayed with my sister but she has a husband and kid so I went to a hotel. I stayed there for 5 days until I went to stay with my mother. Then I left too because I knew I was a bother. I went to work and was almost molested but thank god a worker came in there and saved me but then I got fired.

An costumer said I was giving him bad service and reported to the manager. I tried to tell him that he was flirting and put his hands on me but he didn't listen. So I was fired today. Then when I was walking that same man tried to touch me but I pushed him off and ran. Nobody was there as I ran. I fell once and he grabbed me as I kicked him the face and ran. I guess now I'm here.'' I felt something. Stress. I froze as my pulse went up. Grabbing my chest, I fell on the ground.

''Ren!'' Haru got on her her knees and grabbed my hand.

I got up and sat on the sofa as she sat next to me. ''You okay?'' I nodded. I felt that thing again. I pushed her back as I climbed on top.

Her eyes widened. ''Wait! Ren I just met you it isn't time for sex!''She was blushing. I lowered my face down to her neck. She moaned as I did. Nuzzling into her neck, I was about to bit her until...

* * *

**Wonder what's gonna happen next? R&R aka READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody's POV**

Ren was on top of Haru as his face was nuzzled into her neck until the door bust open and stepped in the guy that attacked her.

Ren stopped and looked up. His eyes widened. ''Who in the fuck is that?!''Haru stared for a second before Ren picked her up and ran to his room closing the door as he grabbed a suitcase from his closet and threw things into it. Putting on his jacket and a pair of jeans he gave Haru a pair. Grabbing another suitcase he put the rest of his stuff in there and picked up Haru and the suitcases and jumped out the window as he got into his car and drove off.

Ren came to a stop as he parked his car in the parking lot across the street from the hotel. He and Haru got out as he grabbed the suitcases.

''Were gonna be staying at a hotel. Until that guy leaves my apartment.'' Walking up to the counter, Ren wrung the bell. The manager turned around. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a brown mustach and little gray hairs peeked out from his hair.

''How can I help you?'' Ren read his name tag.

''Yes, ,we would like a room.'' Haruhi said. She had a big smile on her face.

He smiled,''Room 362.4th floor,''and handed her a key as she bowed and started walking to the elevator. ''That's a pretty one there. Enjoy life while you got it. Don't let that go to waste.'' Mr. Hatoshi said as Ren blushed.

Going into the elevator and up into there room,Ren closed the door and took off his shoes and jacket and jeans,he threw them on the suitcase and so did Haru.

''Alright,spill.'' Haru said her eyes now turning a dark color. Ren sat on the bed and looked at her confused.''What do you mean?''

''Your pulse starts beating harder,you had a look on your face like you wanted to bite me and you jump out a window withut dying and you also run super fast.'' Ren sighed and patted a spot next to her. She sat and her eyes turned back to there normal. ''Alright,since you might start asking questions, I am vampire.''

As soon as he said that,he felt his pulse go up and he grabbed his chest as he go as he backed up agaisnt the wall.

''Ren are you okay?!'' Haru walked over to him. He held his hand infront of him. ''Don't come closer!'' She stopped in her dead tracks. ''I don't why I'm letting you stay with me,but everytime I feel how your feeling,I just want to bit you.''

She just looked at him as she walked closer.''No! Stay back!'' No matter how much he told her to stay back,she kept walking closer until she was able to put her arms around his waist. He fell agaisnt the wall as she fell too and just sat there hugging him not caring about anything just him and that's all that mattered right now.

* * *

**Been so long since I published a chapter for this story,huh? School is what is keeping me away from my stories. Naaaa,I'm just playin' I'm just lazy.**


End file.
